The Castle
by InTrasnition64
Summary: Johnny and his niece  solve a murder and Walt get's a dream team.
1. Chapter 1

The Castle 

Johnny's Uncle Daniel Cole Smith dies leaving his castle empty and Purdy greedily speeds to the estate to find Johnny wasn't the heir to the manor. Johnny is relieved but also still in shock as he finds his uncle was murdered! Though not under accusation his niece Pat Riley the heir to Silver Pines, has been thinking the same thing. He finds and she had been staying there for a horse show when the old man died. He had given her the one thing Purdy wanted even more than the castle like home and it's lands. The signet ring of Heremon. Having to concede The mannor and lands to this woman and her friends, didn't bother him nearly as much as as seeing Pat Riley unknowingly sitting with the key to billons of dollars on her finger. It was this ring that the old man was killed for An unknown assassin stalking the halls Johnny realises the danger Pat and her team are in as they work each with their own unique abilies to solve the crime and what they find begins a battle with Malcolm Janus Who's employers want Silver pines and it's castle, for a different reason.

Chapter 1

The letter explained to him everything about what Janus wanted done Eugene Purdy was to secure the home of Daniel Cole Smith Johnny's uncle who had died only hours before Purdy looked up and saw a familiar face Johnny had been contacted by lawyers for his late uncle's estate. He and only one other heir were left to the old man. The rest of the Smith and Cole families were gone! Save for that distant warrior princess on the Cole side. Johnny had found out about Pat Riley's escape from Mexico from a dare card jj had brought him last year Then in the fall He saw her being asked to leave Texas By Jack Pearson the governor of her home state. Pat tossed her badge down and left. The poor man was not reelected to the governor's mansion. Pat Riley knew something though someone had talked to both before this. "WE need the Dark Ranger elsewhere. He said. Pat looked at him "Jack I refuse to ruin your carreer!" She began. "Pat I'm not getting reelected any way Remember originally I wanted the DPS gone Voters citing my attacks on the DPS as a slight to the safety of Texas citizens, I'm not going to be governor much longer anyway." He retired to a quiet rancher's life in South Texas. Pat had gone into pro horse showing she was out with no home a horse to feed and no money to feed Skip and herself. She was in the must win situation. The horse raised his head looking at the course of jumps before them. Pat stroked his neck. Then looked out at the fences. "Here is a new commer who has been taking the show jumping world by storm. She and her horse look hungry for yet another win her at spruce meadows. thei can't have any faults if they want to win this the worst they could do is second place But Riley and her red dun have't had it easy. Bannished by the governor from their home state where they were law enforcement legends, they turned to the sport and it has been good so far. there's one fence left! Skip gathered himself and jumped the huge oxer took a lot more than her horse had and yet some how they made it.  
"Incredible effort by this big red dun and Pat Riley Let's look at the time. They did it in a tenth of a second faster than BobbyBluegem and Veronica Deangelo! The Dark Ranger strikes again! " Pat stands stroking Skip they now have what they need to get a new home . Pat lets a slight sadness sweep her face as she looks out across the ring. "Let's get out of here champ." She leads her horse away, and loads him into the trailer. Skip happily munches his grain. as Pat does her book work outside the trailer. Giddings Equine rescue had the car. Then she cleared out Just before The Giddings place was raided by her kin to try and capture her. She sneaked back across the border. And had texted Kim about the new meeting place a forested area outside Pownell Maine. Kim would be There soon with Western Starr and the hope was that they'd make enough to out right buy a place and get off the road. Skip munched inside the trailer and seemed content. Pat however wasn't The last call had been way too close! The KOA manager had called the number on a poster after his son showed it to him. Pat now took up the hillcountry ways. finding a quiet place out of sight and staying there. She kept her tack helmet, and a pack she would abandon the pickup and save her horse were it to come to a choice. A truck could be replaced a life couldn't The money was in the hands of Denver Financial. The latest statement delivered by another friend Mandy wright, proved her deposit had made it. Kim too had been depositing regularly and the Denver Investment Group put the money into the investments specified and it grew! Pat had been taught about mutual funds a long time ago. and used that knowledge to ensure a home for herself and her partners. But since her being forced out of Texas, by the unpopular yet some how reelected governor and just to put a crick into the governor's back she sold to Denver Investigations who successfully saved Eagle's nest from those who would have made it part of the Trans Texas Corridor. She now sat hoping for a place before the snow began. She hid here and waited for Kim to arrive When a much different sound reached her ears. fainter than most would hear. She climbed the hill and looked out across what she could see of the area. "Helicopters!" She quickly went back and closed up the trailer packing in the temporary corral pannels She pulled out of the trees and drove away long before the eyes above her could have gotten there. She watched the helicopters from her rearveiw mirror. "Im sick of this running from some sick minded relatives!" She almost hit the limo as she came around a curve. But she stopped seeing the driver waving she pulled up. She rolls her window down enough to hear the man who looks pale. "What's going On?" She asked.  
"There's a rattler in with the congressman. He said. Pat got out looking purely amused . "City folk." She mumbled under her breath. She came up to the limo and looked inside and sure enough a beautiful eastern diamond back was coiled in strike position. "Well well what an interesting problem you have." She said smiling. There were two men in the back seat one younger and cute as politicians go the older man had a look Pat wouldn't trust even is he were the almighty himself. "Let's see if your relative here is open to a negotiation?" She gently reached in and picked up the snake. The rattler hissed at first, and then looked eye to eye with the woman who held him securely. Pat smiled. easy now you're safe with me." She carried the snake away from the Limo and Put it into a a dark colored Pillow case. "That should make you feel better safer." She said. Then she walked back and checked on the two men. Both of whom were looking astonished at each other. "Did she just reach down and pick up that snake?" The older man asked. "Hey she just saved my life and yours I don't question divine help." Came the reply. "Are you boys alright? No one bitten?" Pat asked. "No, I think we're all good here. Thank you Uh" The older man began. Pat Smiled. " You're welcome. She replied. Then walked away. "Hey I didn't get your name." The younger man began. "That's right you didn't." She replied getting into her pickup. She noticed the driver and the older man looking at the trucks plates. She'd have to change them out. He took down her number as She drove past and that was not something she thought would be good. The older man was some one she didn't like. "After you drop us off at Senator's, run that truck."The older man said. Pat sighed well she had to meet Kim, So she turned off and hid for a time letting the limo pass She drove to a wildlife rescue and dropped off the rattler, and back to her hiding place, and hid the truck and trailer again. The helicopters had moved on and for now all was quiet. She settled in eat a quick meal and give Skip some time out side the trailer and some water. The horse came out and seeing Pat's face he sighed. Kim arrived Just in time, for the evening meal. " Your hiding in the hills again?" She asked. Pat looked at her. The two shared their day, and made the decision to change out their plates getting out maine tags, they changed everything out and they had went and left the area as soon as they got their horses loaded. They had even changed from their usual attire to a more local style of dress. Kim handed Pat the letter that caught up to her through another rider. "Oh man bubba That would be great we might have one heck of a house!" Pat Told Kim. My Uncle Dan died and I'm the only heir left out of The Cole/Smith family line.  
Kim, nodded. "But we need to be at the Place like by 5:ooPm. Today!" Pat added. They were soon pulling up into Daniel Smith's drive way. The house a secluded country estate looked like a huge castle complete with drawbridge.  
The trucks and trailers arrived ahead of the rest And Pat and Kim stashed them for a quick exit. "My uncle Dan was actually happy here Built the whole place." Suddenly The door opened and Purdy stood there in shock. Pat smiled at him. "Whatsayo Big bear?" He blinked as Pat and Kim walked in past him. "Where did you two come from?" He asked. when he found his voice a few moments later. Pat looked at him then at Kim. "If you have a few years free I could tell you." She said. Purdy nodded seeing how tired Riley and Sheridan were.

Johnny came in out of the kitchen. and stood there looking at the two women with a mixture of Shock and confusion. They just stood there facing. Each other She who looked at him in with a calm amused expression. "Uncle John, when did you wake up?"

"Hey Pat glad to see you too." He began "You still a ranger?" Johnny asked.

Pat smiled. "I always will be."

Johnny found himself looking at Kim. "So who's your friend? Is she anything like Angie?" He asked Kim looked at him.

"what does he mean by that?" Kim asked

Pat smiled at her "Angie was wicca."

Johnny finally said " NO,that brat was also a witch!"

Purdy looked at Johnny then at Pat who shook her head. "No, you got what you deserved."

Johnny looked at Kim. "What I deserved? I think you need to get your head our of that sweat lodge."

Pat Smiled. " Ability or not He's still the same old bubba."

Kim looked at Johnny who stood there eyeing her. Purdy realised there was going to be a lot of conversation over dinner tonight. He looked At Kim and Smiled. Riley and Sheridan got a few minutes in the library. Johnny realised he wasn't going to goad Pat into a fight, She had improved with age and this made him smile. Purdy admonished him for his attack. "What were you thinking Johnny you can't go on holding a grudge against Pat for Angie's religious choices." Purdy began.

Johnny smiled. "Actually Gene I'm proud of her, there was a time she wouldn't have stood for any one to challenge her about Angie."

Pat stood in the library leaning against the desk while Kim stood in shell shock in the middle of the room, both women were visiubly trying to regain their composure. It was Kim who recovered first, Pat was doing a breathing excercises. She turned to Kim.

"He's lucky I didn't pick up that mace!" Pat said Kim saw the weapon in question . A massive spikey metal ball, and chain on the handle.

"So why were you so surprised to see that other guy?" Sheridan asked. Pat looked at her. "Because he was in a coma last time I saw him. Doctors said It was game over." Pat replied. Kim listened intently to her partner "So when your Aunt Vera died You just deleted the contacts up here." Kim surmised. "Not thinking about this Sarah Bracknel Or Purdy or Anyone Else? " She added. "Did they really need someone like me?" Pat asked. " You are forgetting that something is different now? What Am I supposed..." Pat paused hearing the door bell. "DAMN! " She said "Purdy must have called Sarah." Pat said. And Pat listened to the voices as Purdy was telling Sarah about the surprise that had arrived. " Just relax." Kim said placing a hand on Pat's arm. The doors opened and Purdy Brought Sarah, JJ and Walt into the room. "Wow the Dark Ranger!" JJ said Riley looked at Sheridan. "The dare card ." She sighed. Sarah looked at Pat. "Oh My god Pat ." Sarah began Pat sighed. "Yeah,Uh Hi, Sarah, Kim Sheridan This is Sarah and Walt Bannerman and my cousin JJ. " Pat began. Sarah looked at Walt and Jj. Just then Skip shrilled outside and Pat spun. "What?" She said and opened the back doors of the library and stepped outside. and looked at the horses who were running in the pasture. "Wow!" Jj's voice made Pat turn. " Yeah He's glad to just have a little room to run." Pat said watching her horse. Sarah noticed the hint of Pride in her voice as she stood watching the horse gallop around the field behind the huge building. Johnny smiled as he came into the room and saw everyone watching Skip, who was running galloping happily in the green grass. " Dinner's ready." He said comming into the room. Pat had already turned hearing him from outside her head tilting. Sarah smiled seeing Jj and Pat comming in. Walt and Purdy talked about this new change in their world. Pat and Kim just gave each other. Walt too looked at Skip.  
he had always wanted to teach JJ to ride The boy had never shown an interest. " I think they're in the library." Johnny's voice rang clearly through the doors. Pat smiled This would be interesting. Then she saw the lawyers for her uncle. "Ranger Riley, so good to see you again. " Allen Trask said Pat looked at Kim . "What about that actually didn't that ring true?" Trask Smiled . "I saw your last show you and Skip really had a job out there and you handled it wonderfully." Trask said this more to Purdy and the others than to Pat. "I actually won a hefty bet putting my money on you and that wonderful horse of yours." He said. Sheridan put a hand on Pat's arm. "Oh are you still mad at me for that little spin off of the Chairman case?" He asked. Pat Smiled." We can step out to the garden to discuss that. If you'd prefer." Pat said. only then did Trask get a little pale. "N.W.Y.T." Kim said softly Pat sighed and nodded. "I'll take that as a no." She replied satified that she could still scare Trask enough to make him turn pale.


	2. Chapter 2

The Castle Ch2

Pat had awakened but hadn't moved there was a a movement behind her a rustle of cloth and the sounds paused next to the bed. Pat moved faster than sight The attacker was pinned to the floor knocked out! Pat rose from her Crouch as Lights filled the room. Purdy looked at the captured man. A dagger in his hand, taken from the hall way no doubt Pudry looked at Pat's eyes rage and fury held back by years of Training met his and he shivered. But Pat simply restrained the man with the tiebacks from the draperies, then called the locals. " The courtesy of These halls has lessened of late." Pat said as she watched the man taken away. Walt saw the warrior in her eyes, and even he felt fear. Then he saw the tattoo the man sported. Sarah and Johnny were at the station when Walt arrived. Pat was standing behind Walt. She tilted her head only slightly when he came into the room. Kim was sitting in a chair Watching her partner at work. Johnny had been dreaming about what was happening, back at the castle from the attacker's veiw point. Seeing Pat come up out of her bed and Pinning the other to the floor woke him sweating from fear. "You picked a really A good time to show up. Now I can kick your ass!" Sheridan accused. Pat turns to them. " This wasn't his assassin." Pat said. Kim blinked, Pat stood looking right at Johnny, but said nothing. "So who's assassin was it ?" Walt asked her.  
She turned to Kim. "He isnt the enemy Kim." Pat told her partner. Then Kim realised Pat wanted Johnny where she could watch him. "He's not the problem at present." The whole room was quiet but there was tension in the air. Pat looked at Sarah and smiled Here eyes read a true greeting and a warmth. Johnny sighed and walked back to the door. Pat stopped him. " I understand being different more than you know." She said. Johnny looked at Pat's eyes. they had gone golden and cat like. Johnny froze looking at her then he smiled. Kim looked at Pat. " What just happened here?" She asked. "Tau tae e allo." Pat told her Sarah looked at Kim and then looked up into Walt's office. Johnny asked Walt. "So what do you think of them?" He asked. Walt smiled. "I'm thinking you and your niece could be quite a dream team." Three hours later Johnny and Pat were going over the room at the and Walt was in the interrogation room while the assassin maintianed a stone faced facade saying nothing. His prints came back as a relative of Both Johnny and Pat. He refused to talk about any thing. knowing Pat had pressed Tresspassing charges and being found in the house He wasn't adding to it. Walt sat there with a smile on his face. "I Think even with your silence, I'm adding terroristic threat, and intent to murder to the tresspassing charges." He said, "Just keep quiet like that, you'll prove my case for me." He said " Between video, and Pat's own statement you are dead meat! I mean the word of A Texas Ranger, let alone her status as a living legend You really don't have a chance any way." The other looked up at him. "Don' matter she's dead and so is that other hell spawned bastard Johnny Smith! I ain't the only one who's after them." Walt looked at him. "Conspiracy! Nice thank you." He left Them and told Roscoe Get out there find out who might have come with him. Roscoe nodded. and was gone. Pat looked at the few items recovered Johnny was looking at the painting on the wall. "Across the room was another fire place with a painting of a male version of his niece. Pat looked up at him. "There's a team up between them, and it worked. "Johnny said. Pat nodded She felt like there was something else That Johnny noticed. " Pat sat down . "I've been reading up on you. Is It true?" She asked. Johnny looked at her She had been looking at the internet and reading about him. She had hinted at something before. He looked at her. Then at the floor, "Uh yeah, Pat about that, uh. " His manner was a bit more tense. " It's nothing to be ashamed of, I know why you attacked me like you did." She said. "Did I Pass?" She had a grin on her face. Johnny blinked at her. "Yeah I shouldn't have jumped you." He said to her. Pat nodded, the truth was they both had at first,wanted the other to run. But Johnny saw the perfect warrior in her eyes. and felt a rush of hope and pride. It seemed Like the world was sudenly not so bleak. Then Pat tilted her head. Johnny looked at her perplexxed. for a monent. suddenly Pat was moving and Johnny found she had grabbed him and was moving from the room Heat and light screaming behind them with an unnatural roar. Pat made it safely out side and to the cover of the forest Johnny was in shock as he found out what a difference Pat had from him gun fire sounded seconds too late, Pat ran the two were soon safely away from the fire and the castle Pat looked at him. He was unable to get up from the grass where She put him. Johnny looked at her, and She saw the wide eyes, and knew that he had experienced life from her side of the fence. Johnny looked up at her, "What was that? You could see everything you knew where they are as if it were light as day out there. Pat smiled."I can even tell you what aftershave each one wears. " Pat smiled at him. "Just then Sheriff's department cruisers came out of Nowhere. The shooters are arrested the castle saved By fire fighters. Only two rooms had been destroyed. And these weren't irreplaceable Dan Cole had fixed those rooms to protect their contents. The rooms were fixed to protect the historic documents and artifacts within. Those stone walls, Pat smiled as she looked at the dammaged rooms, This wasn't a great loss the size of the rooms however held an interesting potential. Pat began to think of this in terms of training and protecting her beloved red dun. She smiled Then she smelled something One of the fire fighters came back from the stables He had blood on his gloved hands Horse Blood! Pat ran for the barn. Johnny followed her getting tinto the barn He saw Pat standing outside Skip's stall. Johnny saw the bloody remains of the horse Pat had brought from such terrible beginnings Johnny felt sick, Skip looked like he had been shot by an army there were so many bullet holes in the animal's body. Pat heard something. There was a shudder in her frame. She ran to the far end of the barn a foal that had been born only an hour before and had been unhurt Pat now looked at the baby in despair It was alive newly born just before the murderous attack that had taken it's mother who wasn't getting up. Pat looked at the foal. She took the baby from the stall, And wiped it dry. The baby shivered in her arms. She held the foal crying as she held it in her arms Johnny wondered what to do This was to her murder he had seen the killing of Corsair and another horse, an Arabian Stallion, A bay Pat was, very attached to. she held the foal gently It shrilled it's hunger and she smiled as she rose slowly The last act of a dying Mare was to save her foal. Pat had gone to the barn again returning.with a bucket She filled an orphan bottle with milk from the mare's body. and fed the foal. Soon it slept it's head in her lap. Pat looked at him. The most innocent and gentelest of all suffer most. They killed Skip because he's mine. But it's to bait me out you know that It was a horse, that ruined Bill's gang's dreams of bloody glory." Pat told him. Johnny nodded. Sarah got there and saw Pat with a foal at her side Directing a back hoe driver into position. The foal began nuzzling and Pat Smiled "Alright Aragorn Let's get you some breakfast." She said. Pat returned, to the castle. The foal was a dark bay with a wide blaze on his face, and his coat shone brilliantly. The horse, looked at Sarah bright eyed, and happy. Pat was Hurt but she had this baby to watch over. Johnny Sat near by watching them unsure what to make of this Kim too was wary of this Pat was protecting it. She had protected Pheonix Magick too. But Pat would give this little horse his own room in the Castle. He needed a brother or a sister. Kim who had lost her own horse as well. Pat too looked at this baby. Purdy arrived Pat was back out burying the horses that her family's assassins had murdered. He too looked at the foal. Pat returned twenty two empty stalls ."Why did they do this?" He asked. "I catch rode other horses. while I was wandering," Pat said. "They must have thought I owned them all and killed these horses. All but one, This little guy. One of the mares gave birth before she died . He's got good blood and greatlines This is a future champion." Pat said. Purdy looked at her. Aragorn was Pat's as of last night Her child to raise. Right now the foal was napping , The last of the horses was buried. Pat looked at Purdy. " I'm going to bring one of my special herd here another orphan. A Filly. This colt is the first of a new line. " Pat What are you going to do?" Purdy asked. She wasn't about to attack her family. Pat Looked at him. "They want me to attack! But I am going to bring them to me!" She said.

Malcolm Janus found himself taken aback by the murder of these horses, it made him sick, unexpectedly so. Johnny Smith and the Dark Ranger had disappeared. It was something. That bothered him. Pat wasn't The kind of predatory creature that had been caught as He thought about This. They had gone and now had returned. Both seemed more comfortable with the other An unlikely alliance and something Janus and his employers hadn't counted on. Johnny Smith now had the hidden skills of the Lone Eagles team at his disposal. They were a threat! But what could he do about it? Lone Eagles didn't think now act the same as anyone else They were highly annalytical. This bothered him. But it didn't bother Greg Stillson much he was keeping up with the president's pace now then he arrived in town to find Pat and Kim at Dan Cole's place. He found Pat an emigma and That fascinated him a bit. But Pat could have cared less about the interest of a politician. He had both checked out and found out Walt had plans of adding the two to his team. Then Walt was gone But not before entrusting a certain code to the to the Dark Ranger and her partner. Sheriff Tate's sudden appearence nixed any additions to the team for a while. Pat had access to Walt's computer and copied everything. She later called Sarah. And delivered copies of the photos to her Along with everything else From the system's hard drive. "I hacked Walt's computer, when the Amazon Reject went home for the night." Pat told her. Smiling . She and Sarah went to work Pat found quite a lot that Sarah hadn't thought about. The Dark Ranger was nothing if not thorough. Sarah thanked her for the new lap top and The access codes Especially the one to Walt's on line data base. Pat looked at Kim. Tate Won't follow through on the job offer That brought us here, and fired the really good member's of Walt's team. So now we need our family to get this done." Pat said. Sarah looked at her. "I agree." Sarah said Pat looked at Kim and smiled. "Then you won't mind us as private investigators." Kim asked. Sarah froze a second "Uh what?" She asked. "Pat tricked Smeagol into believing that because Sheriff Tate, and THe Distrtrict Attorney's office was investigating Walt and leaking Unsubstaniated rumors, to the press that a third party hired us!" Kim laughed. " "We also went to the chaple Where Walt died That window imploded not Exploded as it normally might. I found a few things forensics missed I thought Uncle John might want a look at." Pat said. Sarah nodded and then Stopped as She noticed Pat's head tilting to one side. "Time to be elsewhere Ladies Shall we be on our way!" She began. They got to the tunnel under the house and out into the woods seconds later there was a loud boom from the door. Sheriff Tate marched in with six other men To arrest those inside including Johnny if he was there, But Pat had Sarah and Kim out of there along with everything else. Sarah looked at her. " You heard them!?!" Sarah asked. Pat looked at Kim. "Sarah sat with them in the pickup's cab. Pat looked at Kim. "We'd best use the back door in when we get home." Pat said. The other nodded. " Pat!" Sarah was using her sternest tone. " Yes I heard them!" Pat said Sarah sat back "How far away?" She asked. Pat sighed. " Long enough to give us a fifteen minute head start." came the reply. Kim looked at her partner. "We have the supposedly hoaxed Dissertation, on people like Pat of a grad student in washington state How much is real how much is bullshit We don't know so far it's been pretty accurate." Kim added both went silent. Sarah sat there in shock. Is that why you were badged as a ranger, right out of the academy?" Sarah asked. Pat looked into the rearveiw mirror. She could see Sarah was thinking about this. " How long have you lived like this?" She asked. They reached the castle again. "Well?! " Sarah looked at them. " All my life." Pat said. Kim showed her the six rheems of the disertation that Was the only info they had on their situation. "You can guess how many people actually know we have that." Kim said meeting Sarah's gaze." Not many there's only you and us." Pat said. Sarah looked at the papers then at the two women. "Holy Mother Goddess." Sarah said suddenly in shock. "Does Johnny Know about this about you?" She asked. Pat looked at Kim. "Uh Actually Uh He knows I have an ability. That's about it." Pat replied. Sarah looked at Kim then asked "How much did Walker know?" She asked. Pat looked at Kim. "Enough to call it Cherokee and go on with his day." Sheridan replied. Sarah realised why Pat foiund it hard to be around People who didn't know couldn't understand then Decosta had kinapped her. For what? There was another cage found after the crash the young man inside was never named. Was he like Pat One of the men killed in the crash was that mad man That Sex offender Gavurnick, Walt had once thought the man had been in town when a nurse, charged with Johnny's care during his coma, came up pregnant. She left town quickly She had been seen with Nathan Gavurnick A sex offender charged with arranging pregnancies by powerful men, for any woman who could afford it. There were numerous rumors of Ms. nobody and Mr. Superstar babies to his credit. Then The stories started flying. The nurse had been a gold digger and was going to used the child to take over the Smith fortune which Purdy couldn't have allowed. There was also the story that Johnny hadn't been in a coma at all, But that Purdy had bred him for his ability Gavurnick had chosen the nurse, to prove virilty, and That Gavurnick, had helped facilitate the whole thing. Then certain women with a similar ability were brought and bred to him.was it still going on?" Sarah Thought as she looked at Pat, "Did Walt find out about this and He died for this secret?" Purdy was gone, having retired and just left in the night. "How many other children had Johnny sired? Did he cooperate or was he just a pawn a prisoner? Did Vera know?" Sarah thought "Did She too find out only to die to keep Purdy's secret? Was it over now that Purdy was gone? Was he one or just hiding out there somewhere?" Sarah turned to Pat. "Gavurnick was killed your sure he's dead?" She asked. Pat nodded. Sarah however found out that Pat Riley had other target's in mind. "Gavurnick is dead, He's one of four bodies I saw really clearly." Pat told her. So Sarah had nothing to worry about there. Johnny wasn't being bred by force or other wise. That left family tree issues. Pat stopped and tilted her head. It wasn't Turner. These guys were feds, "Kim Get your self and her out of sight." I'm going to take those city boys for a run in the woods." " Don't hurt them." Sheridan said. Kim showed Sarah to a safe room. And stood there monitoring Pat as she ledt the feds on a merry chase. The Ranger smiled and bolted through the feds She was soon out among the trees leading the men out of the castle into the forest Now she was darting along having short rest here and there. There were numerous hiding places in heavily wooded land on which she lived. "I like This place, lot's of secret rooms." Kim said. This place is going to be very interesting. Kim leads Sarah to a safe place where she could watch the security monitors. Pat led the feds on a merry chase finding some grave robbers. In the indian burial ground Janus' men, And they were looking for something, When the feds came upon them and unable to catch the Dark Ranger and her partner Kim Sheridan. Turner too seemed to be after the pair, but there was something that angered Someone out there. Pat looked on as the grave robbers were arrested, despite their protests. Hiding nearby like her spirit guide, She watched all the strangers leaving her territory. They had been stopped so often always the same place. She called Trent Malloy and asked him to help her check this area out. Denver International responded and sent a team out what they found they hid again but this time the group truly had a safe haven. They had found a star gate and DHD! Franklin Denver came to Pat, Who showed him the find. "Well I'll be." He said. Pat looked at him. "What is it?" Pat asked. Devner looked at her " I don't know." Denver said "But I know how to find out."

Pat let the object be taken from the area, and the recovered burials were put back as found by the robbers.


End file.
